


Гопала

by iscalox



Category: Buddhist Lore, Hindu Mythology, Original Work, Xī yóu jì | Journey to the West - Wú Cheng'en
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dragon named Gopala kidnaps Xuanzang and asks of him something that the monk cannot give. Based on the travel log of the historical Xuanzang, where he recorded the myth about Gopala. In this story Xuanzang is going to India alone. Mysticism, buddhist lore, horror, violence. In Russian.</p><p>Дракон Гопала похитил Сюаньцзана и требует от него того, чего монах не может дать.<br/>Фик основан на легенде о драконе Гопале из «Записок о западных странах» Сюаньцзана, т. е. здесь Сюаньцзан идет в Индию один, без учеников.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Гопала

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - H. Z.

Дракон обычно приходил под утро, но сегодня вернулся раньше обычного — вход в пещеру еще не успел окраситься цветами восхода, когда длинное блестящее тело скользнуло внутрь. Сюаньцзан боковым зрением уловил движение, но продолжил читать мантру. Если задуматься, то это было даже смешно — Сюаньцзан, несмотря на то, что ушел в монахи еще подростком, никогда не проводил столько времени в медитации — он предпочитал ей толкование буддийских текстов. А с тех пор, как ему в голову пришла безумная идея в одиночку добраться до Индии, чтобы прочесть священные книги в оригинале, он и вовсе забросил практики и все время посвящал лишь своему плану: вначале учил санскрит, искал попутчиков, говорил с купцами, пытаясь вызнать, что ждет его в дороге, а затем, уже отправившись в путь, просто пытался выжить посреди бескрайних пустынь, ледяных гор, злых духов и дорожных разбойников. Но сейчас медитация была единственным средством, чтобы притупить боль — как телесную, от поврежденной ноги, так и душевную.

Гопала, огромный и величественный, с карпьими усами, широким влажным носом и глазами, в которых отражались безумие, расчетливость и жестокость столь огромные, что человек был не в силах их полностью осознать, извернулся, укладывая мощное тело посреди пещеры. Его чешуя мокро мерцала в полумраке. Затем громадная голова вплотную приблизилась к монаху и моргнула желтым глазом. Дракон раззявил пасть, и к ногам Сюаньцзана посыпались останки сегодняшних жертв: торс мальчика, совсем еще маленького и бедно одетого, окровавленный труп мужчины в купеческом халате, две девушки в ярких платьях. Гопала сплюнул кровь, забрызгав край рясы Сюаньцзана, но тот не пошевелился.

— Хватит, бесполезный монашек, — прошипел дракон. — Хватит делать вид, что медитируешь! Посмотри, что я принес! Видишь этих красоток? Они больше не будут тайком бегать на свидание, как сегодня ночью. — Гопала хрипло захихикал, обдав Сюаньцзана вонючим дыханием. — Видишь мужчину? Не знаю уж, куда он спешил посреди ночи, но до цели не дошел. Вот они, жертвы твоей лени и неправильных мыслей! Из-за тебя мне придется их съесть!

Сюаньцзан не вникал в обращенные к нему слова, продолжая медитировать, поэтому дракон ткнул его жестким носом. Сюаньцзан упал назад, но почти не ощутил боли в ноге, — то ли его чувства за то время, что он провел в пещере, окончательно притупились, то ли помогла мантра.

— Слушай, когда я с тобой говорю! — произнес дракон с угрозой. — А иначе станешь, как и они, окровавленным трупом!

Это было бы не так уж плохо, но дракон, хотя много раз грозил смертью, так до сих пор и не выполнил обещание. 

— И хватит уже стонать, мне тебя ничуть не жаль! — Гопала свернулся огромным блистающим клубком в центре пещеры. — Ведь это твоя вина, что тень Будды больше не появляется. Будь ты усерднее, понимай больше, продвинься дальше на Пути — тень, несомненно, снова явилась бы. Думаю, что тогда, в первый раз, Ваджрапани показался тебе по ошибке. Ты просто еще один бесполезный тунеядец, который пошел в монахи, чтобы избежать тягот мирской жизни. Ты слишком туп для учения.

— Ты мог бы послушать гатхи или сам заняться медитацией. Ты мог бы вознести молитву Будде, и он, в милосердии своем, наверняка бы тебе показался! — в тысячный раз повторил Сюаньцзан.

— Нет, не мог бы! — Гопала стремительно развернулся, и мелкие камешки разлетелись по пещере, рикошетя от стен. Дракон снова подполз к монаху и начал тяжело кружить вокруг, кося глазом и сердито фыркая. — Я дракон! Злой дракон! Ты так глуп, что забыл? Я рассказывал тебе свою историю много раз, но могу повторить ее снова! 

Эту историю Сюаньцзан и правда слышал неоднократно. Гопала в прошлом своем воплощении был человеком и мечтал отомстить правителю здешних земель. Ради этого он копил заслуги много лет: постился, отбивал молитвы, проводил ритуалы. А затем, вознеся молитву и пожелав в следующей жизни стать драконом, самым страшным и злобным из всех живущих, Гопала сбросился со скалы. Его заслуги оказались так велики, что богам не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как выполнить пожелание. И Гопала стал самым жестоким, самым огромным, самым злобным драконом, какого видела эта земля. Он и правда отомстил правителю — сожрал его вместе с женами, детьми, слугами, лошадьми и быками. Только вот Гопала не подумал, что, став драконом и отомстив, не сможет изменить свою природу — теперь им беспрерывно владела жажда человеческой крови. Гопала, в отчаянии от неутолимого голода, молился богам, но прекратить убивать не мог. Каждый вечер он выползал из пещеры и летел в ближайший город, где съедал нескольких человек. Иногда, в тоске и ужасе от того, кем стал, Гопала выл и ревел, и тогда по всей стране начинались ливни и ураганы, от которых гибли сотни невинных людей. Но однажды, привлеченный мольбами жителей этих мест, в пещеру явился бодхисатва Ваджрапани, и Гопала вдруг почувствовал, что в присутствии существа, достигшего просветления, может удержаться от кровавых убийств. Гопала взмолился, умоляя бодхисатву остаться здесь навеки, но тот ушел, пообещав, что оставит взамен свою тень. Тень, и правда, показалась на стене сразу после ухода Ваджрапани, и дракон, преисполнившийся твердости духа, начал возносить ей молитвы. 

Слава о пещере с тенью разнеслась на удивление быстро, привлекая паломников и путешественников. О том, что дракон все еще живет здесь, не знал никто — местные жители решили, что Гопала умер, ведь убийства прекратились сразу после появления бодхисатвы. А сам дракон, несмотря на огромные размеры, умудрялся выползать наружу незаметно, а возвращаясь, прятался в дальний угол и следил оттуда за людьми, отбивающими поклоны перед тенью. Люди видели тень Ваджрапани не всегда — только редкие путешественники были способны разглядеть ее, и большинство из них были монахами. Видимо, дело было в духовных заслугах — тень показывалась не всем, а лишь самым достойным.  
Гопала держался очень долго, почти столетие, пока в пещеру не забрел маленький мальчик: одинокий, беззащитный — и такой вкусный! Дракон, который давно уже не ел досыта — сама природа его была такова, что наесться Гопала мог только человеческим мясом, — не выдержал искушения и сожрал ребенка. Когда дракон обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на тень, оказалось, что та пропала. Гопала в отчаянии бросился искать Ваджрапани, но так и не нашел — больше бодхисатва не появлялся в этих краях. С тех пор убийства начались снова — дракон каждый вечер тайком вылетал из пещеры и отправлялся в один из ближайших городов, где ловил и пожирал невинных людей. Паломников, приходивших в пещеру, он не трогал, потому что только в те редкие моменты, когда перед одним из них проявлялась тень Ваджрапани, дракон получал передышку и несколько дней удерживался от кровавой охоты. Так продолжалось много лет, пока дракону не пришла в голову мысль: а что, если поймать одного из святых паломников и оставить в пещере навсегда? Ведь тогда и тень будет здесь, и ему, Гопале, больше не нужно будет убивать. 

Сюаньцзану не повезло — он оказался одним из тех, кто сумел увидеть тень на стене пещеры. Стоило ей возникнуть, как Гопала вынырнул из темноты, распугав остальных монахов, и схватил Сюаньцзана. Затем дракон прокусил своему пленнику ногу, чтобы тот не сбежал из пещеры, и приказал молиться бодхисатве. Только вот дракон не подумал, что даже монах не сможет достичь внутреннего спокойствия, чувствуя постоянную боль и пребывая в ужасе. Да, Сюаньцзан медитировал, да, он возносил молитвы, но его усилий хватало только на то, чтобы не потерять сознание от боли в ноге. О том, чтобы снова вызвать образ Ваджрапани, и речи не шло. 

Гопале это совсем не понравилось. Он не знал, что делать — остальных паломников он распугал, а вылечить монаха не мог. И тогда он прибег к угрозам — каждый вечер дракон притаскивал в пещеру недоеденные трупы своих жертв и вываливал их перед Сюаньцзаном в надежде, что тот почувствует раскаяние и будет молиться усерднее, медитировать дольше. Конечно, же, это не сработало — трудно обрести душевное спокойствие и отринуть все мысли, когда перед тобой дракон доедает изувеченный труп. Монах испытывал нестерпимое чувство вины, и это только отдаляло его от просветления. Вскоре Гопала понял, что его план провалился, но терзать Сюаньцзана не перестал, только теперь он делал это просто из мести, ни на что не надеясь. 

И сегодня тоже Гопала собирался мучить монаха, долго и с наслаждением.

— Вижу, что историю ты помнишь! Вот и хорошо, — прошипел дракон и улыбнулся, обнажив огромные желтоватые клыки. — Тогда давай допишем следующую главу. Как ты думаешь, что в ней будет? 

Сюаньцзан точно знал, что, потому что ритуал повторялся каждое утро. Монах снова начал читать мантру, пытаясь при этом выглядеть так, будто полностью вовлечен в ужасное зрелище. В последнее время он поднаторел в том, чтобы медитировать незаметно. Дракон, убедившись, что монах смотрит, двинулся к трупам и оценивающе уставился на них, выбирая. 

— Пожалуй, начну с мальчика, — произнес он и пригвоздил труп к земле когтистой лапой. — Ноги у него были нежными, посмотрим, какова голова. Иногда у глупцов головы бывают совсем не вкусными, а тот, кто гуляет по ночам один, зная, что его может поймать дракон, определенно туп. 

Второй лапой Гопала провел по руке мальчика, разрывая одежду, кожу и мясо. Раздался противный скрежещущий звук — наверное, дракон задел когтем кость. Проверив, смотрит ли Сюаньцзан, Гопала нырнул вниз и начал рвать мальчика на части, брызгая кровью на камни и громко чавкая. Наконец, дракон доел труп вместе с одеждой и костями и, громко рыгнув, отполз назад, на свое любимое место.

— Сейчас отдохну и продолжу, — сообщил он монаху. — Думаю, на второе я съем одну из девушек — ту, у которой обе ноги на месте. Хочется нежного женского мяса.

Девушка, которая до этого не подавала признаков жизни, будто услышав, что о ней говорят, зашевелилась и издала едва слышный стон. И Гопала, и Сюаньцзан уставились на нее в изумлении. Девушка неуверенно оперлась на руки и попыталась сесть. Это ей удалось, хоть и с трудом. Она подняла мутный взгляд на монаха и испуганно вскрикнула. Дракона она пока не видела — тот был у нее за спиной.

— Кто вы? — спросила она, хрипло кашляя. — Где я? И как сюда попала? Я помню дракона…

— Это хорошо, что ты меня помнишь! — произнес Гопала, резко вынырнув из-за ее спины. 

Девушка уставилась на морду в кровавых подтеках и завизжала.

— Тихо, тихо, тихо! — прошипел дракон. — Зачем так кричать? Тебе все равно никто не поможет!

Девушка считала иначе — она разглядела под слоем грязи и крови монашескую рясу и бросилась к Сюаньцзану.

— Помогите! — закричала она, вцепившись в руку монаха. — Здесь дракон! Он съест меня!

— Это так, съем, — спокойно подтвердил Гопала. — И зря ты ищешь спасения у этого бездаря — ведь это он виноват в том, что ты здесь. Посмотри, сколько уже жертв на его совести, — дракон кивнул в сторону трупов, и девушка снова завизжала, заметив, чем усеяна земля.

Руки Сюаньцзана она так и не отпустила, но теперь поглядывала на монаха настороженно, не зная, верить ли дракону.

— Успокойтесь, — произнес Сюаньцзан, накрывая руку девушки своей. — Постарайтесь привести мысли в порядок, так вам легче будет умереть.

Это были совсем не те слова, которых ждала девушка. Она испуганно оттолкнула монаха и попятилась. 

— И не пытайся сбежать! — предупредил дракон. — Ты же знаешь, что я все равно и сильнее, и быстрее. Ничего не выйдет. А если ты меня разозлишь, то есть тебя я буду долго и постараюсь, чтобы ты не потеряла сознания. Но перед тем, как тебя сожрать, я хотел бы рассказать тебе, в чем виноват монах. Или нет, путь он сам расскажет!

— Гопала хочет увидеть тень бодхисатвы на стене пещеры, — послушно пояснил Сюаньцзан. Он перестал читать мантру в тот момент, когда понял, что девушка жива, и теперь чувствовал, как бьется пульс в поврежденной ноге. Боль постепенно возвращалась и мешала сосредоточиться. — Потому что только в присутствии тени он не испытывает желания убивать. А я должен вызвать ее, но я не могу!

— Поэтому мне приходится каждый вечер вылетать из пещеры и отправляться на поиски новых жертв, — добавил Гопала. — Я хотел остановиться, хотел! Но монах оказался слишком туп для учения. Он и сутры-то читает с трудом! И разве покажется такому тень самого Ваджрапани? — дракон сделал презрительную паузу, а затем задумчиво посмотрел на девушку. — Впрочем, может быть, ты сможешь вызвать тень? Давай, встань сюда, к стене, и помолись от всего сердца. Если тень появится, то ты выживешь!

— И навеки останешься в пещере с драконом, — добавил Сюаньцзан.

Гопала яростно забил хвостом, поднимая пыль. 

— А вот тебя я не спрашивал! — зарычал он. — Чего ты хочешь добиться? Хочешь напугать бедняжку так, что слова молитвы вылетят у нее из головы? Хочешь добиться того, что она откажется вызывать тень? А не прокусить ли тебе вторую ногу, монах?

— Стойте, стойте! Я буду молиться! — всхлипнула девушка и упала на колени.  
Дракон сразу перестал буйствовать и затих. Впрочем, ненадолго — очень быстро стало понятно, что и у девушки ничего не выйдет. Она сбивчиво шептала сутру и отбивала поклоны, но никакой тени на стене не появлялось.

— Ну что же, — произнес дракон. — Вот мы и узнали, что ты грешна так же, как и монах! Хотя чего я ждал от шлюхи, которая гуляет одна по ночам! 

— Я шла за лекарем для отца! — прошептала девушка в отчаянии. — И никогда не грешила. Но может быть, тут просто слишком темно и тени не видно? Ведь еще ночь!

— Да ты не только грешна, но и тупа! — прорычал Гопала. — Тень принадлежит самому Ваджрапани! Ты действительно думаешь, что ей, как тени обычного человека, нужен свет? Ладно, неважно. Придется съесть и тебя. Ты сама виновата — могла бы хоть раз в жизни и помолиться от всего сердца! Буду есть тебя живьем: начну с левой ноги, потом отгрызу правую, а после сжую твои нежные вкусные руки. 

 

Девушка закрыла лицо руками; ее плечи тряслись от рыданий. Сюаньцзан перестал читать мантру. Нужно было что-то делать, но как спасти девушку, он не представлял. Предлагать съесть себя вместо нее было глупо — дракон ни за что бы не согласился. 

— Не трогай ее! — взмолился Сюаньцзан в отчаянии. — Я сделаю все что угодно, только отпусти ее!

— Все что угодно ты сделать не в состоянии — ведь ты не можешь вернуть тень, — возразил Гопала. — Но мне нравится то, как ты занервничал! Ты в последнее время стал слишком спокойным. Да, думаю, теперь я знаю, что делать — буду приносить в пещеру живых людей и убивать у тебя на глазах. Это гораздо действеннее, чем поедать трупы.

— Пожалуйста, отпусти ее. Пожалуйста! 

— «Пожалуйста, пожалуйста!» Ты даже не можешь ничего предложить взамен! Когда я убивал семью того дурного царька, он предлагал мне золото, и драгоценные камни, и сотни наложниц из своего гарема. А что есть у тебя? Ничего! Ты просто глупый, глупый монах, который меня ужасно злит!

— Придумай сам, чего ты хочешь, — взмолился Сюаньцзан. — И я сделаю все что в моих силах!

— Ну хорошо, я подумаю, — захихикал дракон. — Только помни — я ведь дракон. Если я сейчас соглашусь отпустить девушку, то это еще не значит, что после я не передумаю. Так что выполнять ли мои условия — тебе решать.

Сюаньцзан об этом и не забывал. Он прекрасно знал, что дракон может соврать ему, но вид плачущей девушки окончательно сломил Сюаньцзана, и он был готов воспользоваться даже самым маленьким шансом. Дракон тем временем ползал из угла в угол, время от времени хмыкая — видимо, придумывал, что попросить взамен. Девушка, воспользовавшись моментом, тихо подошла к Сюаньцзану и снова схватила его за руку ледяными мокрыми пальцами. 

— Спасибо! — прошептала она. — Спасибо за то, что пытаетесь!

Сюаньцзану было нестерпимо стыдно слышать незаслуженную благодарность — ведь по сути дракон был прав, это именно монах был причиной того, что девушка попала в плен, — но он не стал ничего объяснять, а просто кивнул. 

— Я знаю! — зло усмехнулся Гопала, обнажая кривые клыки. — Если ты хочешь, чтобы я отпустил девушку, сам съешь один из трупов! А затем переспи с девушкой — я давно не видел, как это делают люди! Видишь, как я великодушен — ты все равно уже достаточно нагрешил, чтобы переродиться каким-нибудь червяком, так что пара кусков человеческого мяса никак не скажется на твоей карме. А прелюбодеяниями, я уверен, ты занимался и раньше, иначе смог бы вызвать тень бодхисатвы, когда я тебя об этом просил!

От одной мысли о том, что придется есть мясо, да еще и человеческое, Сюаньцзану сделалось дурно. Он схватился за живот и согнулся пополам.

— И не делай вид, что тебе противно! Я же знаю, что ты слишком туп для раскаяния или мук совести!

— Нет, пожалуйста, — взмолилась девушка, — я девственница. Если я пересплю с кем-нибудь до замужества, то опозорю семью!

— Ты хочешь жить или нет? — рявкнул на нее дракон. — Если хочешь, заткнись!

— Лучше уж тогда умереть, — завыла девушка и уткнулась лицом в плечо Сюаньцзана. Тот почувствовал, что по его руке текут слезы. 

— Я сделаю это! — сказал он. — Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь.

— Нет! — воскликнула девушка. — Лучше смерть, чем такой позор!

— А монашек-то решил поразвлечься напоследок! — захохотал дракон. — Глядите-ка, какой шустрый!

— Не делайте этого, пожалуйста! Мне и правда лучше умереть, я готова! — произнесла девушка, не отпуская руки монаха.

Сюаньцзан покачал головой. Нет, добровольная смерть была гораздо хуже позора. Пленница сама не понимала, чего просит. Человеческая жизнь бесценна — потому что дает шанс достичь просветления. Девушка переживет позор, может быть, уйдет в монастырь, и в конце концов поднимется еще чуть выше по лестнице, ведущей к нирване. Или же он не прав, что решает за нее? И как же тогда Гуаньинь, которая приняла смерть за другого и спустилась в ад добровольно? А Татхагатта, накормивший тигрицу собственной плотью? Думать было тяжело — мысли двигались неповоротливо и медленно, как огромные замшелые валуны.

— Ну что же, так еще интереснее! — сказал Гопала. — Так и сделаем! Только вот я пока не решил, когда монах должен есть человечину — наверное, все же во время, а не до или после. Так ведь интереснее! Поверь мне, монашек, ты не раскаешься, она очень вкусная! — Дракон хищно облизнулся и перевел взгляд на девушку: — А ты чего смотришь? Раздевайся и ложись! А я придержу, чтобы не дергалась!

Пленница всхлипнула, но послушно пошла к дракону. Остановившись в метре от чудовища, она начала неуклюже развязывать пояс. 

— Почему ты так копаешься! — нетерпеливо воскликнул Гопала. — Давай уже быстрее! Или нет, с тобой говорить бесполезно! Я все сделаю сам!

Он резко выкинул вперед огромную лапу с растопыренными когтями. Послышался треск рвущейся ткани, и девушка закричала — видимо, дракон задел ее когтями. 

— Ну вот, так-то лучше! — произнес Гопала и толкнул девушку так сильно, что та села на землю. — Давай уже, монах, начинай! Возьми кусок мяса и иди к нам!  
Сюаньцзан послушно схватил ошметок мяса и, подойдя к девушке, опустился перед ней на колени.

–Ты в порядке? — задал он совершенно неуместный вопрос. Само собой, что в порядке пленница не была — она тяжело всхлипывала, бросая косые взгляды на кусок человечины в руке монаха и пытаясь прикрыться остатками разодранной в клочья одежды. 

Сюаньцзана и самого трясло, но ситуация была настолько ужасной, что, кажется, у него внутри что-то сломалось — монах перестал чувствовать раскаяние, боль, жалость, гнев. Единственное, что его сейчас волновало, это сможет ли он вообще переспать с девушкой — быть с женщинами ему не доводилось. Он очень плохо представлял себе, что надо делать, да и обстановка совсем не располагала к любви.

— Ну давай уже, приступай! — поторопил его дракон. — Мне надоело ждать. Пожуй мяса, чтобы подкрепиться, и начинай!

Сюаньцзан беспрекословно поднес ко рту кусок человечины и задумчиво на него посмотрел. Надо же, ведь и это совсем недавно был живой человек. Как иллюзорна жизнь!

— Нет, я передумал, — вдруг остановил его дракон — видимо, ему не понравилось, что Сюаньцзан был слишком спокоен. — Накорми вначале ее! Я хочу видеть, как она ест человека!

Глаза у пленницы округлились.

— Нет! — воскликнула она. — Нет, только не это! Прошу вас, не спасайте меня, просто дайте мне умереть!

Сюаньцзан снова покачал головой. Он хотел объяснить девушке, что человеческая жизнь бесценна и нельзя отказываться от нее, что бы ни случилось, хотел сказать, что пленница должна жить, но вдруг понял, что противоречит сам себе — разве может быть бесценна иллюзия? Его учителя, там, в далеком Китае, говорили ему, что родиться человеком — большое счастье. Но какая разница, кем родиться — девушкой, монахом, драконом, если все это всего лишь один и тот же бесконечный сон? Бодхисатвы жертвовали своим правом стать буддой, чтобы спасти остальных, но кого они спасали, если мира не существовало?

— Тебе нечего бояться, этого мяса не существует, — произнес он. — Нельзя съесть то, чего нет. 

Еще месяц назад, когда он был свободен и двигался в Индию, Сюаньцзан никогда не сказал бы этого так уверенно — просто потому, что и сам так и не понял до сих пор, какой из школ он верит: той, что говорила об иллюзорности мира, или той, что верила, будто люди видят лишь искаженное отражение реальности. Но сейчас монах вдруг понял, что все они говорят об одном — мир есть, но его нет. Девушка, рыдающая перед ним, существует и потому заслуживает спасения, но в то же время она всего лишь иллюзия. 

Пленницу его слова не убедили.

— Нет, — прошептала она, — я не могу, это грех!

Сюаньцзан засмеялся — все-таки в странные вещи верят люди. Откуда взяться греху в мире иллюзий?

— Вот, смотри, хочешь, я начну первым и возьму грех на себя? — Он поднес мясо ко рту и с трудом откусил, а затем стал жевать, совершенно не чувствуя вкуса. Девушка смотрела на него со странной смесью брезгливости и восхищения во взгляде. Затем она вдруг упала на землю и начала отбивать поклоны.

— Святой бодхисатва! — произнесла она. — Спасибо, что явился и спас меня!

Это было странно. Сюаньцзан поднял глаза на дракона и увидел, что тот отвернулся и пораженно уставился на дальнюю стену пещеры, где из теней выступила темная фигура Ваджрапани в светящемся ореоле, а рядом с ней — еще одна, поменьше, в которой Сюаньцзан вдруг узнал себя. 

— Две тени! У меня теперь две тени! — воскликнул дракон. — Спасибо тебе, монах, теперь-то я точно не собьюсь с пути!

— Это уже тебе решать, — ответил Сюаньцзан Гопале, а затем протянул руку девушке, помогая ей подняться. Нога у него больше не болела. — Идем, — сказал он, — здесь нам делать нечего. 

Девушка вцепилась в его пальцы и похромала рядом, то испуганно оглядываясь на дракона, то кидая пораженные взгляды на Сюаньцзана. Впрочем, Гопалы можно было уже не бояться — тот растянулся во всю длину пещеры и истово молился перед тенями. А что так удивляло пленницу в нем самом, Сюаньцзан не знал, да и не хотел знать. Они вышли из пещеры в рассветное утро и медленно пошли прочь: хромой монах в окровавленных пыльных одеждах и почти голая девушка со следами когтей на спине.


End file.
